


sweet like honey (don't need money)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Shades of A (Webcomic)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: They’re still together, and it’s winter, which means only one thing: ice skating.
Relationships: Anwar Sardar/Chris Slate





	sweet like honey (don't need money)

They’re still together in winter, and it’s- it’s sort of amazing, actually. They’ve done the meeting the family thing – Anwar doesn’t know what it means that it was harder to meet Chris’s daughter than it was for Chris to meet Anwar’s mum, but he thinks it just means that his mum is the greatest of all people ever and teenagers are _scary_ – and the first proper fight thing – and Anwar doesn’t ever want to have to do _that_ again, even though he knows they inevitably will. They’ve even talked about moving in together, at some point, maybe, and Anwar’s thinking about it. 

“We’re still together,” Anwar announces, triumphant, “and it’s winter.”

Chris smiles indulgently at him. “These are both things that are true,” he says. “What’s your point?”

Anwar’s mouth falls open. “Chris,” he says, “tell me you haven’t forgotten already.”

Chris frowns, clearly wondering what on earth Anwar’s on about, and then his eyes widen. “Ice skating.”

“Ice skating,” Anwar repeats, grinning, and Chris grins back. 


End file.
